


[A4F] Watching You, Watching Me

by lionessscripts



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Choking, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessscripts/pseuds/lionessscripts
Summary: Your partner has been struggling with self-image issues and tonight is the night you show her just how much you love seeing her perform. After all, what better way is there to make her feel good about her body than to make her fuck herself in front of a mirror for you?
Kudos: 14
Collections: Script Bingo 2021





	[A4F] Watching You, Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER — This work was written for an adult audience. If you wish to perform this script, please visit r/gonewildaudio. Do not use this script for monetary purposes without asking me first.
> 
> Remember to include a small pause as needed during each line break! Feel free to alter whatever parts of my script to suit your style better and throw in improv as needed, (especially during the sexy times) have fun with recording it and be sure to tag me (u/lionessscripts) in a comment on your script fill n_n

Guidelines:

[Square brackets] are for sound effects  
(Round brackets) are for voice & tone guidelines  
*Asterisks* are for emphasis

Performer notes: Very smug & condescending vibes- but still caring! You know exactly what kind of effect you have on the listener and you love exerting your control over her to make her feel good.

* * *

Hey, princess.

[light taps sfx] Come, sit on my lap and lay back against my chest.

(voice should sound clearer/louder as if you’re speaking into the listener’s ear)

We’ve talked about this little fantasy of yours for a long time and I think it’s finally time we make it a reality.

You deserve a reward after servicing me well, but I still want you to work for it.

(teasing) Oh, I see you looking at that mirror in front of us~

You know what I want you to do, don’t you?

Don’t look away- keep your eyes up for me. 

Hmm, no? Alright, I’ll just tilt your chin up with my hand.

Only good girls get rewarded- remember that.

Now, spread your legs for me.

(firmly) Wider, princess.

You see that toy in front of you, don’t you?

That’s right. I want you to play with yourself in front of that mirror while I watch you.

Be a good girl and get yourself nice and wet for that thick dildo.

Do you want my hand around your neck as you play with yourself, princess?

Oh, that can certainly be arranged~ 

But only if you promise me one thing.

I want you to watch yourself while you orgasm.

Because I think you look absolutely *stunning* when you’re caught in a moment of pure, mind-melting bliss.

Your body is a work of art and I want you to see just how beautiful you look when you cum for me, alright?

(short pause)

Hmm, was that only a ‘yes’ I heard?

I’m more than happy to wrap my fingers around your cute little neck… 

But only if you ask me nicely.

(short pause)

*Oh*, a ‘yes please’~?

Good girl.

Just let go and relax, melt in my arms as I kiss your neck slowly.

[kissing sfx]

And I’ll just put my other hand on your chest… play with these pretty breasts of yours.

[more kisses]

Whenever you’re ready, princess.

Mmh, grab it and slide it against that pretty pussy.

Doesn’t the thought of getting off while I’m watching your every move excite you~?

Every whimper and moan that leaves your lips, every heave of your chest and movement of your hands- all under my careful gaze.

(slowly, emphasising each word) I’ll make *sure* you fuck yourself just how I want you to.

Be a slut then, and show me how much you enjoy being an obedient little princess.

Push it in slowly baby- inch by inch so you can really feel it.

I love how your body is rocking against mine.

You love being told exactly how to pleasure yourself for my enjoyment, don’t you princess?

[chuckling] Just like that- keep fucking yourself with that toy.

Keep making yourself feel good for me.

But you know what you really want, don’t you?

You want *me* to be the one fucking you silly.

Ah, such a naughty girl. Always wanting more of my attention.

No matter how hard you pump your dildo inside you, it’s *never* going to feel as good as my cock, is it?

Here, I’ll put my fingers on your clit, princess- make you whine even more and… mmh.

(turned on) Fuck, keep grinding back onto me as you fuck your brains out.

Oh my~ Your legs are shaking, baby.

let me just hold them for you…

Nice and wide so I can really see that pretty pussy getting pounded.

Fuck, you’re gorgeous- eyes wide and mouth open, those tits bouncing as you make a mess all over my lap.

(faux concern) Aww, is your arm getting tired? 

Too bad, princess. I don’t care.

(demanding) Swap out your hands, do whatever it takes to just keep fucking yourself for me.

Keep going or you won’t get your reward.

(intensely) Fuck yourself like how you want me to fuck you.

(laughing) That *really* got you going.

What a pretty slut.

(condescending) You want my cock so badly, you’re willing to fuck yourself in my lap like a good little whore~

Keep working for your reward, my slutty princess.

Mmh, I love seeing you like this. 

You’re putting on such a nice show for me.

How does it feel, having my cock pressing against your cute ass?

(smugly) So close yet not where you so *desperately* want it to be~

I *need* to be inside you- but I want you to cum first.

(firmly) Hand off, princess- let me take care of you.

Just keep those legs and your pretty eyes open or I’ll stop.

And you wouldn’t want that, would you? No no no~

This toy is just covered in your slick, such a dirty girl.

Aren’t you ashamed for being so depraved, hmm?

But you’re probably too horny to care- what a naughty fucking whore you are.

At least this sloppy cunt won’t go to waste.

I’ll be sure to fuck you until you’re entirely spent.

(smugly) Mmh- you’re just loving this, aren’t you?

My hand squeezing down on your neck, choking you as you’re getting fucked silly.

Spreading those legs so wide, giving me a nice view of that slutty pussy getting pounded as I fuck you, harder, and harder~

Ramming it inside of you as I hold you close.

Mmh, arch your back and scream for me.

Oh, you're getting close? 

I’ll just stretch you out and get you used to the feeling of being used before I push you down into the bed and fuck you senseless.

You can cum as many times as you want, but I won’t stop until I’m satisfied.

Are you gonna cum for me?

Do it, princess. 

Be a good girl and cum hard.

Lose yourself for me.

(encouraging) Just like that baby, let it all out.

I’ve got you.

Deep breaths for me.

Mmh, you did so well for me baby- you’ve definitely earned your reward.

Lay down on your stomach and open your mouth.

Suck on this toy while I jerk my cock over you.

Look at the mirror, baby. Watch me stroke myself.

(smugly) Your eyes are practically pleading for it already.

Mmh, you want this inside, don’t you?

Tell me how much you *need* me to fuck you right now.

(pause for reply)

Mmh. You look so good when you’re laid out on the bed in front of me, begging for my cock.

I’ll lean over you and push myself inside nice and deep, just like this… 

(moaning) Fuck, you’re wet- and still nice and tight even after taking all that.

You’re absolutely gorgeous, baby- taking a cock on both ends.

How does it feel, having two holes stuffed full by me?

Oh, you don’t need to answer me.

Just moan, princess.

(smugly) I know how much you love being my personal whore.

Such a pretty slut~ 

You’ve done so well baby.

Now you can fully enjoy your reward.

Arch that back for me.

Grab onto the sheets and let me fucking use you.

Isn’t this what you wanted? Hmm?

To work for my cock that’s pounding your dripping cunt?

To get *claimed* by getting fucked into the mattress?

Mmh- that’s it…

Surrender to me and give your body over to *my* pleasure.

Those moans just keep coming, princess~ 

(smugly) Did you want my cock that badly?

Keep whimpering around that dildo in your mouth baby-

You sound adorable and oh so pathetic, drooling and making such a lovely mess on the bed for me.

And- mmh fuck, those *sounds* every time I praise you as my good girl… 

Or when I degrade you and call you my dirty slut…

(condescending) It’s like you can’t help but be loud like the empty headed whore you are.

I *know* you just want to bury your face into the bed while you stick your ass up like the slutty princess you are, but keep your eyes up.

Watch me fuck you into the mattress, baby.

Mmh- Keep watching yourself as you get used.

I’m already getting close-

You’re the *only* one who makes me feel this good.

Never forget that.

Can you feel me throbbing inside of you?

Mmh. You know what to do princess.

(leaning in close) Beg for me to come inside you.

(pause for response)

Mhmm~ Mmh, good girl - you always beg so nicely.

Here is your prize then-

A nice big load getting fucked into your cunt.

*Fuck*, even your pussy is working hard- tightening for me and milking my cock.

Are you ready baby?

I’m gonna come for you, princess- 

[improv to orgasm]

Shh shh~ Just relax in my arms.

You’re safe with me, princess.

Holy shit- that was amazing.

I’m so proud of you.

[kissing sfx]

Was that too much?

The degradation I mean.

I don’t *actually* like to be mean, silly.

I’m happy to do it because you like it.

We’ll get cleaned up and relax, alright?

[kissing sfx]

You’re adorable, princess.

I’m lucky to have you.

* * *

Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](https://www.reddit.com/user/lionessscripts) on Reddit as well as on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lionessscripts).


End file.
